


“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Estinien and Elidibus|Zenos and Edmont are just mentioned but not actively present, Fictober 2019, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, This is directly before Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion rushes to Ishgard after learning about Xhaira's ailment on the battlefield.**I didn't even realize I never included a summary for this one, whoops!





	“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at all these words I wrote! We're moving quickly into Shadowbringers territory so beware if you haven't finished it yet. 
> 
> I didn't edit this, I'm sorry ;_;
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Thank you for your aid. I will stay with him for now.” Aurion watched the Ishgardian chirurgeon as they exited the room, waiting until the door closed quietly before letting out a heavy breath. Looking down at the unconscious form in the bed, Aurion pinched the bridge of his nose, his heart still lodged in his throat. 

Ser Aymeric had contacted him immediately via the linkpearl he’d been given after Xhaira collapsed during his duel with Zenos yae Galvus (or more accurately, the Ascian that had taken over the young prince’s body). Despite hating the way he felt during Aetheryte transport, Aurion had dropped what he was doing and ported to Ishgard. He’d entered the city just as Estinien had returned, Xhaira hanging limply over the dragoon’s shoulder. Biting his tongue on the remark he wanted to make about how his soulmate was being carried, he followed Estinien to the quarters set up for recovery.

The dragoon left soon after Aurion received a brief yet chilling summary of the battle that Estinien came upon. Aurion was grateful that Estinien arrived when he did, knowing that the Ascian would have taken the opportunity to rid his kind of the Warrior of Light in his weakest moment. 

He paced the room. While Xhaira was a champion and hailed warrior to others, he was the other half to Aurion. His close calls to death have been beyond taxing, each near fatal encounter leaving Aurion to wonder if they’d make it back to Nayyirzamin at all. These nations relied so heavily upon his mate and Xhaira didn’t have the heart to tell them no. He would have to step in eventually to remind his soulmate that he couldn’t continue down this path. With all of the Scions in a mysterious coma and Xhaira obviously not far behind them, Aurion found himself wondering if he’d go back home with his mate beside him or in a box.

Shaking his head at the negative thoughts, Aurion walked back to the bed and watched Xhaira. He seemed to be asleep, but not the same way as the other Scions. Whatever was causing the comatose status in them hadn’t quite taken his mate yet. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through Xhaira’s hair. He needed a haircut soon, or it would start becoming a nuisance during battle. He had taken off Xhaira’s top gear, the bruises from the last few battles visible on his arms and torso. Pursing his lips together, Aurion held his hands over each mark, fully healing the lesser ones and speeding up the recovery for the larger and fresher ones. He was working on the last few marks on Xhaira’s left side when the miqo’te began to stir. 

“Xhaira? C’mon, wake up Sugar.” he urged softly. Xhaira’s eyes began to open, blinking slowly in the dim candlelight. 

“Auri? Where am I? What happ-” his eyes went wide. “Elidibus! What happened with him?!”

Aurion pushed at Xhaira’s shoulders to keep him from sitting up too fast. “Calm down Sugar. You collapsed during the battle. Estinien fought off your adversary and carried you back to Ishgard. That’s where we are now.” He stroked his soulmate’s chest. “Aymeric called me. You haven’t been out that long; just a couple of hours.”

Xhaira relaxed back into the pillow. “Estinien...I owe him for that.” He grabbed the hand still placed on his chest. “I’m so sorry, Auri. I’ve done nothing but worry you each day.”

Aurion shook his head. “You can’t quite help it. I’m not mad at you, I’m just…” he sighed. “I’m just scared that one of these days it’ll be too much. That no one will be there to help you. That you won’t wake up.”

Xhaira stayed silent, knowing that nothing he said would change how Aurion felt. They sat there, staring at each other. Neither of them had words for the other in a situation as dire as this. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. “Sir Iteya? May I come in?”

Aurion gave Xhaira’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. “Yeah. Come on in. He awoke a few moments ago.”

Aymeric walked in, visibly relieved at Xhaira’s regained consciousness. “It’s good to see you awake, my friend.” He closed the door and moved towards the bed. “I think you gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?”

Xhaira smiled apologetically. “I’m feeling alright. A little stiff and a touch of a headache, but otherwise alright.” He clenched his jaw. “It was the voice again. The timing has become increasingly inconvenient.”

Aymeric nodded, turning to look at Aurion. “And you, Sir Iteya? I’m sure this has taken its toll on you as well. Do let me know if there’s anything we can do for you.”

Aurion was taken aback at the inquiry. It was more than plain to see that the Elezen was quite taken by his mate, so he didn’t expect much more than polite courtesy from him. “I am...less than enthused by all of this but I’ll manage. But thank you for your concern. And thank you for contacting me so quickly.”

Aymeric nodded before turning to Xhaira again. “I have a feeling that whatever this is needs to be addressed by you. Suffice it to say, I speak for the alliance as a whole and bid you leave the rest of this battle to us for now. The imperial forces retreated after Lord Zenos left the battlefield. Take the time to rest and then return to where your friends await you in Revenant’s Toll.”

Aurion was shocked at the announcement but silently willed Xhaira to take this rare opportunity to go back to the Rising Stones and _ rest _. Xhaira opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it, looking at Aurion with a small smile on lips. “That...actually sounds great. Thank you.” 

* * *

Both Aurion and Xhaira said their goodbyes to Ishgard the next morning before heading back to Revenant’s Toll, with Count Edmont de Fortemps stopping them for a brief discussion before they got very far outside of the room they’d been in. It was obvious that the Count held Xhaira in more regard than just a Savior of Ishgard, with the older Elezen treating Xhaira like a person -- like a son -- instead of a decorated champion. Aurion quite liked the man.

They teleported back to Revenant’s Toll. Aurion’s stomach rolled at the initial thought of doing it again so soon but he didn’t want Xhaira walking out in the wild and endured the travel method. The Rising Stones went pindrop silent when he and Xhaira walked in, all of them having heard about Xhaira’s collapse when he did. Suddenly, they burst into cheers, Tataru running to Xhaira and nearly bowling him over.

“I knew you’d come back to us!” she sniffled. “We were so worried but I knew you’d come back.” The rest of the Scions greeted them, gathering around Xhaira with firm pats and strong embraces. Aurion turned his attention to Tataru once the crowd began to dissipate. 

“Any change with the others?” he asked, noting how Xhaira stiffened as they waited for her answer. 

Tataru shook her head solemnly. “No change. They’re still physically alright but they won’t wake. Nothing about their aether has changed either. It’s as if they’re trapped in an endless sleep.”

Shoulders falling at the news, Xhaira began to walk towards where the sleeping Scions were being held. Aurion followed him, aware of the anxious scent beginning to come off of his mate. Once they were alone in the room, the healers having left to give them a few moments of privacy, Aurion broached the subject.

“What’s on your mind, Sugar? There’s nothing we can do for them right now except find out what ails them.” Aurion walked up behind Xhaira and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Xhaira’s ears flicked and he leaned his head back on Aurion’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Auri but...I have to go next time.”

Aurion’s heart leapt in his throat again for the second time in such a short time. He turned Xhaira around so they were chest-to-chest. “What are you saying, Xhaira?”

A soft sigh escaped Xhaira. “I have to go...the next time the voice calls. If I don’t fight it-”

“No! You want to just” Aurion stepped away from his soulmate and began to pace the room in an attempt to calm himself. It wasn’t working. “You wanna just give up and jump into a coma?! What in the Seven Hells are you thinking?!”

Xhaira grabbed Aurion’s arms as he paced, stopping the older miqo’te from moving. “I’m not giving up. I’ve just figured something out. If I don’t fight it, the voice shouldn’t take me like it did to the other Scions.” He let out a frustrated breath as Aurion pulled away from him again and continued to pace the room. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” he pleaded. 

Aurion kept pacing, listening to Xhaira’s words but not understanding how this wouldn’t go terribly. He stopped suddenly, staring at Xhaira on the other side of the room. “You can’t do this to me, Xhaira.” He wouldn’t be able to take it if his soulmate left him like this, with no way to get him back.

Xhaira crossed the room, pulling his mate into a strong embrace. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was the only way.” He looked over the sleeping forms of the Scions before bringing his attention back to Aurion. “Please Auri, you have to trust me.”

Aurion looked down into his mate’s face, conflict raging a war in his mind. They didn’t have many options to choose from, and Xhaira seemed hellbent on following whatever path he’d set. He hated this.

He reached up to Xhaira’s right ear and tugged at it. “You’d better know what you’re doing, Sugar, and you’d better come back.” He gripped the back of his soulmate’s hair. “I’ve got a piece of your soul and if I’ve gotta use every inch of aether in my body to teleport to you, I will. I want you back home in the village in one whole piece.”

Xhaira winced at the thought of Auri draining his life force to find him but nodded. “I’ll do my best. I love you, okay?”

Aurion nodded and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”


End file.
